A simple misadventure
by Lanieden
Summary: This is the story of a wanderer who by pure chance meets up with Robin before the bandit raid, and ends up affecting the story of awakening in different ways. What ways you ask? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hello there. Welcome to my first fanfiction. Not much else to say, I'm uploading this at 2:18 AM so I just want to go to sleep, I'll make some larger author notes on the next chapters, probably. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Pain. A lot of pain in fact.

What the hell?

The back of my head is killing me, huh, it's wet, I wonder why. Also, why is it dark? Oh right, eyes are closed.

Eyes are open, I'm on the floor, there's man with a knife sticking out of his chest, one man hitting another with a chair and four others just punching each other, oh wait someone new jumped on top off the man with the chair and now they are on the ground. Not a good time to open my eyes.

Ok, let's think back to how I got into this. I arrived at this village after being ripped off by a redheaded beauty, who I'll get revenge on if I find her again, she just took all my money and for what, a crappy bronze lance. Back on track, with only a few gold left I wandered the village with my newly acquired cheaply made practically broken bronze lance, it might even be worse than a bronze lance now that I think about it. At least it's sharp, I think. Oh right, next nighttime hit and I wandered around until I found a cheap looking tavern, I entered only to find that it looks like the place bandits hang out at, did I say looks? Let's change that to looked in past tense because now it looks like a pack of bulls ran over the place, well not bulls in this case, but very stupid people.

Let's see, I had just come in and there was already arguing. I thought nothing of it and took a seat at a stool then yelling some crashing sounds and then sharp pain in the back of my head, by what I assume was a stray bottle, I fall to the grou-, wait a sec, I got hit in the back of the head and when I touched it, it was wet, I'm bleeding aren't I, I hope it's not serious. Well, after getting hit I fall and pass out for a bit. All In a span of ten seconds. I counted. Who am I kidding, I didn't count, but who would've? Who in their right mind expects to get hit when entering a tavern and counts the time until it happens?

Almost forgot there was a bar fight going on, I think that bottle hit me quite hard. That's not very good.

Well, might as well stand up.

And so I open my eyes, stand up and jump behind the counter, tumble might actually be the correct way to phrase it. Point is I'm safe I think.

I look over the counter and it's even worse now. I count five dead, two broken windows, a lot of broken things and one big brawl with weapons and everything. I think I should leave. I turn to leave only to see the bartender sitting very close to me. Huh, I mean, Holy crap! Almost had a heart attack there.

"You okay there?" Says the bartender who looks scared as all hells. I look over the counter again. "I can say I'm much more okay than your tavern is in this current state. Thanks for asking though."

Then suddenly a body is thrown over the counter and, oh boy he's dead. I thought I had strong mental fortitude for this sort of stuff, guess I was wrong, just look at him he's gushing blood all the place. Still doing better than the bartender, who passed out and is now on the ground.

I really need to leave.

I need a plan. I could fight my way out with my lance. Terrible idea. Make a run for it? I'll get severely hurt doing that, so scratch that. Is that a back door at the end of the counter I see? Is that a perfect way to escape? Yes it is.

I head to the back door but then, people burst out of the door with knives. Why does this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Head the other way then, is that a window? Oh yes it is, time to run. While I run I look over the counter to satisfy my curiosity on the state of things and it looks even worse, if that is even possible, more dead, more blood, more broken things, that's a sight I don't want to see anytime soon. What am I even doing. I have to go. I run faster and jump out the window breaking it in the process and land on the ground, which hurts, a lot, I think I stabbed myself with some glass, damn, it hurts. I guess I got hurt anyways. Might as well pull the glass out of my body. I hate this.

Why is it hot all of a sudden?

Of course, the tavern is on fire, and more people with weapons are coming over. I can't take this anymore, I'll try my luck on the road.

* * *

Not a good plan. I don't know what I expected but now I'm lost. I search my pocket for my map, not there just some glass, fantastic, good thing I'm wearing leather gloves otherwise I'd have some nasty cuts about now. I'll just go over to the riverbank over there and sleep, I can deal with all this tomorrow. I grab the lance I had hooked on my back. It feels lighter, I guess that's because it's only half of the spear I bought, there's only the upper shaft and the pointy end. Now I'm lost in the middle of nowhere, no map, almost no money, and a broken spear, and bloody clothes that I forgot about. Fantastic. At least there's a river to wash my clothes. Ok, take off coat, take off shirt, take off pants, take off gloves, and time to clean.

I just have to wash the blood off, it won't take long. Ouch! Damn, I forgot there's glass all over my clothes. Screw it! just throw the clothes in the river pull them out, and let them dry.

I'm done, I'm off to sleep.

* * *

Augh

So bright. My guess is that it's morning. Oh what a detective I am. Ok, time to open my eyes. One, Two, and Three! And Four, and Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. Eyes are open and they burn, why must my eyes hurt when I open them after I wake up?

Ok, I'm up and ready to go. No I'm not, I'm still sitting. Five more minutes of sitting never hurt anyone.

Sigh. I stand up reluctantly.

Good thing there's a river right in front of me, I really need to wash my face. The sweet coolness of water, it feels so good. Mhmm, now that I look at my reflection my hair is a mess. I tie up my hair in my usual ponytail, which I like to think looks good even though my mother told me it didn't, what does she know about style anyways, and damn I cut myself again! There was glass on my hair. Sigh, I can't catch a break, at least I didn't cut my head open while I slept. I'll just shove my head in the river. It feels so good, so so good. But the good can't last, because as we all know, men don't breath underwater. Well, I gotta get rid of the glass in my hair, just search for it and I think that's all of it, it wasn't a lot so that's good. Time to grab my belongings. Good things my clothes are dark coloured because I did a terrible job washing them, if you pay enough attention you'll see the blood, but I doubt anyone will notice. Clothes are on and lance is hooked, ready to go.

Now that I'm on the road I just have to keep going forwards until I reach a town, and that will be who knows when.

I'm lonely, I wish I had a cool companion, female, short hair, witty, beautiful. NO. Stop thinking about how lonely you are, let's just go on with my adventure, I still have to reach a town to get directions. Oh there's one.

I can't believe it. I slept outside when there was a town just ten minutes away from where I was. Damn my luck.

Well, might as well head over there. It's on the same riverbank I slept at, so how did I not notice. Well gotta head down to reach the town. Wow almost fell down, close one, heh. Wait, is that a body over there, oh yes it is. I don't think he's dead, he has white unkempt hair and a pretty stylish black and purple coat with some markings I could swear I've seen before. Yeah, poke him with your foot, great idea. Oh, he's up, he's not dead, please don't be angry.

The now awoken man looks around confused it seems. "Where am I? Who are you?" Don't look at me for answers I'm lost. "Don't look at me for answers I'm lost." Guess my brain isn't operating yet, I never was a morning person.

Oh, he stood up. "I'm sorry, um, what's your name? I'm … ." Yes? Go on. "I-I can't remember my name, I can't remember anything." Oh, interesting. I've heard of this before, emnasia I think it's called, no wait it's amnesia.

"Ok, Let's get this straight, you woke up in the middle of nowhere and don't remember anything."

"A-actually there's a village there so it's not really the middle of nowhere." Our mystery man points to the village.

Sigh. You just woke up not remembering anything and the first thing you do is point out that I'm wrong. Sigh. "You get what I mean. Where was I? Oh right, you wake up and don't remember anything, right?"

"Pretty much. No, wait, I think my name is Robin!" He looks very excited. Well I guess I'd be happy too if I remembered my name, I think.

"So, Robin. I'm going to the village over there, I suggest you come with me to see if you get any memories back." I point to the village.

"I'd be glad toooooooooo." He seemed excited at the start but he got less excited as he went on, I wonder why. Ohhhhhhhhh, he noticed the blood didn't he.

I better clear this up quickly. "Robin, form the look on your face I can tell, you noticed the blood on my clothes didn't you?" He nods and eyes me carefully. "If it's any comfort, I can tell you it's mine," That is technically not a lie since I did stab myself with glass and bled a little on my clothes. "In the village before this one I was involuntarily thrust into a brawl which got me wounded in the process." I hope that makes him less suspicious.

"Are you well now? I hope you didn't get too hurt." He's still suspicious.

"I'm well now thanks for asking. My offer still stands." I point to the village. He nods slowly

We start going down the hill but I think I'm forgetting something, what could it be. I snap my fingers as I finally remember. "Hey Robin." He turns to face me. "I forgot to mention I'm broke so you'll have to pay for your own stuff for now, sorry about that." The question took him off guard it seems, at least he looks less defensive now.

"Don't worry about it, I found a bag of coins in my pocket, so I can pay for myself." Oh that's a good thing. Good things seem to be pretty scarce since I arrived to Ylisse.

"Robin, you might want to know this, the country we're on is Ylisse." Robin seems to be deep in thought. "How big is Ylisse?" Heck if I know.

"Big." I say nonchalantly.

What I said isn't that funny, yet Robin clutching his stomach while laughing. He seems relaxed now, so I guess he likes comedy, I can work with that.

Robin breathes in, then exhales, only to then laugh some more. Sigh. It seems he got over it. "Oh, thanks so much for that apt description you have gifted me of the land we're currently standing on."

I have to keep this going. "Don't worry about it. And remember, if you are ever in need of knowledge you can come to me and I shall give thee more apt descriptions of objects and such." Great, now finish of with an exaggerated bow. Nailed it. Now Robin is on the ground laughing, yet again, who can blame him, I'm a funny guy. I think I'm a funny guy. I hope I'm a funny guy. Now I'm sort of depressed. Great.

Well, Robin is now just wheezing on the ground, no wait he stopped, he stood up and is now dusting off his cloak. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Does it have a time limit?" Good question.

"As long as I'm alive I shall provide information to those in need of it. After all who am I to stop those who want to learn the intricacies of the world from such a magnificent source." Now exaggeratedly point at yourself. Nailed it.

"If only I could have as vast a knowledge as yourself." Robin wipes a tear from his eye. "Oh, it seems we have arrived." Indeed we have, and Robin seems much less suspicious after that comedy skit. "Let's go then."

"Wait, you never told me your name." I guess I haven't, now that I think about it. "Unless, of course, you want to be called The All-Knowing One." Robin I can hear you chuckling.

"I will graciously take up the title of the All-knowing one, but I feel you should also know my real identity. You can of course call me The All-Knowing One but my real name, is." Leave him hanging for a bit.

. . .

"Cyrus."

. . .

Nailed it.

Robin stop laughing, you're causing a scene.

"Ok, Robin. Robin!" I swear, is he ever going to stop laughing?

He seems to like laughing quite a lot.

"I'm good now," You don't look good. "How about we go get a drink?"

Did you forget I'm poor? Whatever, we just need some directions. She looks like she knows something. "Excuse me. Is there a tavern around here?" No need to look at me like I'm weird. Huh? She's pointing somewhere. Oh. I'm an idiot. There's a big sign that just says tavern, I have to commend the one who came up with the name though, it just says 'Tavern'.

"After you Cyrus." Robin opened the door for me. That's nice.

We take a sit at the counter and-. Wait. "Robin. Why are you calling me Cyrus and not The All-Knowing One?" You came up with the nickname, you should at least use it. Oh, he looks serious.

Robin rested his chin on his hand and started at me quite intently. Now I'm quite intrigued on what his answer will be. Cmon, don't leave me waiting. Oh he opened his mouth.

. . .

"The reason is."

. . .

For the love of-. Robin! just say it!

. . .

"It's too long."

. . .

I-I'm just stunned. I can't look at him right now. He left me waiting a whole minute for the answer! That's so long for a response. Robin you're despicable."Bartender! One of your cheapest juice!"

"Coming right up!"

"Cyrus. Cyrus. Look I'm sorry." Liar, I can hear you chuckling. "Soooo, do you usually massage your temple when you're irritated?"

"I'm not irritated." But, now that I think about it I really do massage my temple a lot. Ok don't pay attention to him, just look fowards.

Would you look at that my juice is here. And it comes packaged with my very own bartender. "2 gold for the juice." Just hand him the money. Now where's my wallet, I can't find it. Sigh. I'm not even angry, just, what's the emotion for this again? Tired? Let's go with that. Is that money I see there? I didn't put it there. Wait it's gone, along with the bartender. "Robin did you pay for my drink?" I ask without looking at him.

"Yes I did, now will you look over here?" And look towards him I do.

"You know Robin." I look him directly in the eyes. "You just got played. You paying for my drink was part of my plan!" No it wasn't, I just don't want to seem like I'm easy to bribe.

He smirks. "Sure you did." He doesn't believe me, does he. I wouldn't have believed me either.

I eye him carefully, and notice he also has a drink. When did he get that? I didn't even hear him ask for one.

Sigh. "Anyways. You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" He could've regained some memories while walking around the town.

"Well, I do remember this dream. Although it's fuzzy." I motion him to go on. "It's me and another person fighting against what seems to be a sorcerer of sorts. That's as far as I can remember, and everything else is still just a mystery."

"At least it's something. So do you know how to fight? You where fighting in you're dream after all."

"I don't think I do. But I have this big book." He pulls out a big book. It's a yellow book that is, well, big, as Robin put it. I've seen that somewhere before, but where. I must have a talent for forgetting things.

A thunder tome! How could I forget.

"That's a thunder tome, it shoots thunder." I guess he's a magician. I'm jealous, I was never that good at magic, even though I tried so hard to make it work. Magic's so cool.

"So I'm a wizard?!" He sure looks excited. Who wouldn't, you wake up and learn you are a freaking magician. "Yes, you're a wizard Robin. Although magician is the more common term." At least I think he is, for all I know he could have just been carrying the tome for giggles.

I raise my cup. "Cheers for you finding out you are a magician." Robin raises his cup. "Cheers!"

Dang, the juice sucks. At least Robin is enjoying his drink. Looks like he finished. "So, Cyrus, what's your weapon? if you have one that is."

Does my broken spear count as a weapon? I don't think so, but I've gotta say something. Since I have a lance, I'd say I'm a lancer, lancers are cool. "Well, I'm a lance-"

"Everyone give us your valuables if you don't will kill you!" Who in the heck is that? Bandits, three of them. Reeaaaalllly. You have to be kidding me! Life really does hate me!

I can't take this anymore. I turn around and sigh. How is Robin doing. "Cyrus, I'll take the two on the left you take the one on the right," Huh? Robin are you crazy? I mean, you left me speechless. "Once I take the one in the middle down, they'll be shocked, take that opportunity and charge the one I told you with your weapon, whatever it is. We have to be quick they're getting closer." Ok, Robin you are crazy, put the tome away! Oh no he's going to shoot. A yellow beam came out of Robin's hand and instantly killed the middle bandit, magic never ceases to amaze me, but no time to stand around if I don't do something or I'll die! Grab spear, rush bandit, he noticed, too late though, my spear penetrates his heart, he falls, gushing blood all over me in the process. I guess it really was sharp. Another yellow flash and another dead bandit. Dead, they are dead. I just killed someone! It doesn't feel too bad actually, people always make a big deal about killing people, but it isn't too bad it just gets your clothes dirty. I guess after that situation at the last tavern I got over the initial shock of death. Now that I look at the tavern it's nowhere near as messed up as the tavern at the village before this one, interesting.

"Cyrus! With me! Everyone stay here!" Well, Robin you seem pretty used to this, and I gotta say I'm glad you're on my side and not theirs. "Cyrus! Hurry up!" Right, bandits are attacking. Let's just follow Robin, he knows what he's doing, I hope, and- Oh my, the village is in shambles, so many fires. "How are you doing Cyrus?"

"Oh me? just dandy." That might not be accurate, I just went through a life threatening situation and I'm soaked due to stabbing someone in the heart and are those guys over there also fighting the bandits? Yes they are. "Robin, there are people over there." Robin nods and goes over, guess I'll follow. Now that we are getting closer I see the trio more clearly, one has blue hair, a sword and a cape, the other has full armour, a big spear, and is riding a horse that also has armour, and finally a girl with blonde twin tails with a healing staff I believe, and a bright yellow dress. Is that a bandit over there? Yes it is, and it appears to have captured the girl, great. Now how to deal with this, mhhmm- Holly! "Robin! tell me when you are going to shoot magic!"

"Sorry, but no time to waste let's go over there." At least he managed to save the girl, and the man with the sword seems pretty happy. Wait, is that what I think it is? Oh yes it, that's the brand of the exalt on that man's shoulder! That man is prince Chrom! They are the shepherds! We're saved! YAY!

Ok, we made it, and all of them seems pretty grateful for the save. "My thanks, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up. I would spend more time on pleasantries, but as you can see we don't have time. If you can fight we would gladly accept the help." So he wants us to help him. I'm not sure I'll be much use, but- "We'll do it!" Robin! Don't say _we'll_ help them! Say _you'll_ help them! I will just get in the way, for gods sake! "Thanks you'll be kindly rewarded for you're efforts." . . . Ok. OK. OK! I would usually not help, but I really need money and Robin already said I'd help them and they seem strong, I know Robin is strong, so I can just stay in the back and cover them, yeah, that's it, what could possibly go wrong?! Breath. The chances of me dying are low as long as I stick with someone else. No need to panic before I even head towards the fight, just think of the profit, you'll be able to get enough money to leave this damn country which has caused me nothing but trouble. What's the worst that could happen? Losing my life, but I really could use the money, so I'll do it! My mind is decided!

"I suggest against it," You have to be kidding me! I just had a serious inner struggle on this topic, no one is stopping me from going! Not even you, big Mr. Big Armoured Grump. "We have just met this pair and they could very well try to attack and rob us." As if, not even Robin would be able to take both you on, but the girl doesn't even have a weapon so we could take her as a hostage. STOP. Don't think about that, just don't.

"Frederick, they just saved Lissa, They could have done nothing, but they didn't, and that's enough for me." So Mr. Big Armour Grump is named Frederick, and the girl is Lissa, good to know. And by the way Chrom, you're too trusting, I wouldn't trust me, although that might be because I've become more paranoid after my encounter with that redhead merchant from hell. Geez, I'm still angry about that, and I will continue to hold the grudge, I just hate it when I get played for a fool. What was I talking about? "As you wish milord, although I believe you are too trusting." Frederick! don't interrupt my inner monologue!

Sigh. Robin, you look like you have something to say. "I have a plan, but I'll need everyone's cooperation," Please, don't put me in the front lines. "The bandit leader is at the foot of the church with what I believe to be two other bandits," How do you even know that? Well, the tavern is close to the church, but I didn't even notice people over there. Robin, are you really human? "There might not be that many bandits left, Cyrus and I took down four counting this one here," He points to the lightning-struck corpse. "And I saw you take down four. The village is not that big so only a small number of bandits would find enough profit in raiding this village, I'd say fifteen, so there are about seven left, although there could be more." He looks around and Chrom and Mr. BAG nod, I'm calling him that from now on, Mr. Big Armour Grump is just too long. "We will flank the church from the sides with two teams. The first team will be Chrom, Lissa and Cyrus, the next team will be Frederick and me, " Mr. BAG doesn't seem pleased about the team choices, but it seems he won't say anything. "Team one will take the left and team two will take the right. When we reach the church I'll fire a lightning strike and the attack will begin. Prepare for chance encounters. Let's hurry." And like that we start the mission.

At least I'm with someone strong. Oh, Chrom's coming over. "Cyrus, I'm counting on you. Do you have a weapon?"

I can't help but cringe at the question. "I have half a weapon," I show him my lance. He looks concerned, I would be too. "But! I have this sword I took from the bandit over there, I'm just not very experienced with swords." Now that I think about it, I'm not very experienced with lances either.

"Ok, just focus on covering me and finishing off stragglers. If things get ugly take Lissa and head over to Frederick." Really? I mean I'll do it, but are you sure? "Cyrus, don't worry about it, I can handle a few bandits by myself," He smirks and moves fowards. He didn't even let me say anything, although he looks pretty confident, so that's something. Not much I can do now but wait till our first encounter.

"Cyrus," Holly crap that scared me! Lissa, why would you do that? I almost hit you in the face! "Don't worry so much, my brother is really strong, so we can count on him to handle all of them."

"You seem pretty confident in your brother."

"Why wouldn't I? He's the best brother in the world." She seems confident in her brother's ability, but I sense something else.

"Although your confident you also seem worried," It seems she's surprised. "I never had a brother so I don't really now how it is to be worried for one." She no longer looks surprised, but a little sad. It looks she's going to say something, but doesn't. "You shouldn't worry too much, he's the great prince Chrom, leader and founder of the shepherds, a master swordsman loved by all." I look over at Lissa and she doesn't seem reassured. She opens her mouth and starts talking. "It's just that, well," She crosses her arms and has trouble getting the words out. "You see, my father died on the war, he left saying he would be back but never did. He was the exalt, the leader of a nation, commander of armies, and yet he died. He wasn't a good father, but still, it hurt, we were young at the time and when we heard he was just gone it was horrible, and when my brother said he was forming the shepherds I've been scared that he's going to disappear just like that. He isn't near as strong as our father, and if I felt such pain after losing my father I can't even imagine what it will be like to lose Chrom. I know he's strong and that he can take care of himself, but I still worry." She chuckled nervously. "It's silly I know. The great prince Chrom being killed, it just doesn't seem like it could happen but," She sighs. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to listen to me talk about people dying."

"I don't think it's silly," She looks at me surprised, yet unsure. "You should be happy that you care so much for someone that you would feel distraught if they were gone. It's more than I can say for myself. I don't think I would feel that way about anyone, not even my family, It's not that they were bad parents, the opposite in fact, it's just that I've always been sort of detached so I hold no bonds. That's why I feel jealous of you, you clearly care about you're brother, and he would die for you if he had to, that just shows your bonds, and you should cherish them. I'm not saying he'll be there forever, but I can assure you that today he will survive, I'll do everything in my power to protect him, I know that doesn't mean much coming from me," I show her my broken lance. "but I'll try." I look at her and, she seems happier, still nervous, but happier. I guess I'm better at this sort of thing than I thought.

Lissa walks in front of me, twirls around to face me and gives me, how should I put it, a smile that could melt steel. "Oh, Cyrus, you don't have to worry about protecting him, didn't you know, he's the best swordsman in the realm. And even if he gets hurt I can heal him." She waves with her healing staff and smiles. Her smile is killing me, please stop. "Still, thank you, I mean it." And with that she walks over to her brother. I feel sort of bad, I know I told her I would protect her brother, but if my life is at risk I think I would bail, only reason I haven't is because I really need that reward. I only told her that I would protect her brother to make her feel better. I'm a terrible person.

* * *

Finally made it to the church. We encountered two bandits, Chrom took care of one and I the other. To tell the truth I'm beginning to get used to death, it didn't take long, I'm still not one hundred percent over it but it could be worse. Now we are spying the leader and the two others, the leader has a hand axe, there is a myrmidon and a mage, the mage is on our side and the myrmidon is on Robin's. They are just sitting there probably waiting for the other bandits to come.

Is that Robin in that building? Yes, yes he is. "Chrom, Robin is over there, it looks like he sees us. And he pulled his tome, his about to fire!"

"Get ready!" No, really Chrom? I thought we were just going to twiddle our thumbs and wait for the world to end.

Ok, breath, think plan, Chrom takes on the leader if Robin misses, takes on the myrmidon, and I the mage. Inhale, Exhale. Ok, I'm calm, super calm.

Thunder flies at the leader but misses, darn, now we have to fight the leader. We rush forwards, the trio clearly shocked, the mage fires a fireball but misses, the leader and myrmidon are heading over here, but it looks that Mr. BAG materialized out of nowhere and charges the myrmidon from behind, the myrmidon notices and engages him. The leader launches an overhead strike at Chrom, but he blocks. I wish I could do that, I mean look at that technique, that blow would had enough strength to cut a man in half from top to bottom. NO. Focus on your mission, the mage charges another shot and fires, jump to the side, that was close, that could burn someone really badly if it hit, crap he's charging another, I need to stop him! Lance throw! Yes, it worked! Well he's not damaged, but he stopped charging the shot, that's good, now charge him with the sword, he's chanting, too late the blade enters his stomach and blood splatters over my shirt. I think he's dead, how's Chrom? Shit, he's being pushed back, he has a large gash on his leg and Lissa can't heal him because if she got too close she would get killed. is still fighting the myrmidon. Okay, sword, pull out. OUCH. the heck the mage is not dead, wait he is now, I think, no time to check. Pull sword, can't it's stuck.

"ARGHH!"

Oh hell, Chrom's side was slashed by the leader. Mr. BAG charges the leader with his horse but doesn't get far as the myrmidon slashes the horses leg which causes it fall, now they are fighting on the ground. I see some lightning in the distance, that means Robin encountered some other bandits. Worry about Chrom now, forget the sword, grab the lance and charge, bandit hasn't noticed, lance enters his back and his arm swings toward my head with incredible speed, too fast to dodge, brace for impact, damn, the hit hurt and then landing on the stone ground hurts me even more. At least I distracted the bandit enough for Chrom to slash him. The bandit who is now sporting a huge gash on his chest walks backwards and has his back towards the river, it's still a big fall, about three meters till you reach the river. Chrom is moving towards the bandit, I have to stand, Oh I see double. I touch my head. Shoot I'm bleeding, no matter, walk! Can't walk, too dizzy. I look over at Chrom and the bandit is panicking, did the bandit just throw his axe? Good thing Chrom dodged, now the bandit is defenceless, that's as good as over. Might as well head over to Lissa to get healed since she isn't going to come over to me, her attention is purely on Chrom, I can walk now that's good, I think I can run if I wanted but that's not that good of an idea. Finally reached Lissa, good thing I did she was about to go over to Chrom.

"Can you heal me please?" She looks over at Chrom worried, but Chrom is drinking some vulneraries so, he'll be fine for now. I really need to carry some of those, I've got no idea how they work but they heal you and that's what matters. Even Mr. BAG is finished, he starts heading over here but Chrom yells over to him him to go over on Robin, I forgot he existed honestly. Ok now I'm almost finished being healed, it's a really strange sensation I can't really put it into words, Chrom is standing and is coming over. I guess he's wounds weren't that deep, or he's just that strong.

Wait. Is that? It can't be. Shit. I look at Lissa, who is too busy healing me, then at Chrom, who is unaware of what's about to happen. I start running towards Chrom leaving Lissa surprised at my sudden sprint.

S

H

I

T

I really shouldn't do this! A fireball, not as big as the other heads over towards Chrom who is taken off guard by the sudden attack. He won't dodge it. He can't. DAMN IT.

Getting close.

Made it!

Push Chrom into safety, done.

I didn't plan this through did I. Well, I know what's coming, might as well brace for impact, not liked it helped before. How about I try blocking? Doesn't hurt to try. Why am I doing this again? An image of Lissa flashes on my mind. NO! No way I did this for her, I just did it because without Chrom I won't receive the reward, that's why I'm putting myself in this kind of danger.

The blast is getting closer and it burns, I can't wait to feel what it's like to get hit by one of the big ones. I can feel the heat burning my body and clothes, the power of the blast is also pushing me backwards. I see the sleeves of my coat and gloves being scorched. I can't feel my arms, that's good, that's two less thing that hurt. I feel like I'm falling. Now I remember, there was a fall behind me and there was a river at the bottom so that'll cool me, that's one thing to look forward to. Consciousness slipping, I guess I won't feel the cool touch of the river. Well, it has been a long day so I think I deserve some rest. Goodbye word.

* * *

 **A/N: Second Author note. I would like to ask for you to tell me what I should have done differently or what I should improve upon. Personally I think I should have spent more time on the character interactions, they felt too short for my taste. Well, just tell me what you think on the reviews.**

 **And by the way, Cyrus is not dead. Just thought I'd clarify**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Hello again to anyone who kept reading this fanfic, but if you are reading this chapter that means you, hopefully, read the first one and if you read that one that must mean you read the summary and found it worth a read. How? The summary is pretty bad so if you chose to read it due to the summary I'll have to question your life choices, but if you just chose to read this on a whim then... that's fine. I really need to change that summary, and maybe the title. Anyhow, I finally finished in a month or so what should've been finished in, maximum, two weeks. I blame Breath of the Wild for being too fun to play.**

 **Before you start reading I think I should clarify that**

 **...**

 **Means a small passage of time, seconds even, and a line break is a long passage of time, minutes/hours. Got it? No? Too bad. I'm not even sure if I should explain this or not, too late now I guess.**

 **So this is how the A/N's will work, the A/N at the top will just be rambling and such so you can skip it if you want, and the A/N at the bottom will be regarding the story.**

 **Let the rambling begin. So I just finished reading the first Game of Thrones book, it's pretty good. Now you might be asking, Why would you read the books when you can watch the show? To that I answer, Books are Cool. Anyways, one of my favorite characters has too be, not Jon Snow- Ok, maybe he is one of my favorite characters, but I digress-, not Tyrion- I actually adore Tyrion, he's just so cool-, not Joffrey- Pfffftt, does anyone like Joffrey, like, at all? Because I sure don't-, but the amazing, the one and only, Thoros of Myr! Anyone? No? You know, that crazy priest that sets his sword on fire. Sigh. No one I've met remembers Thoros, it makes me sad, maybe he's not in the show. Or I just have bad luck and Thoros is this huge icon and everyone I've met just had to be the ones that don't know him. Who knows.**

 **Anyhow, if you read the books you might have realized the insane amount of detail that goes into that book, it's crazy. After finishing the book I couldn't help but look at my first chapter and... sigh. And then I started playing the new Zelda game and stopped working on the fanfic until I realized that nearly a month had passed and got to work. So here is the anticipated second chapter of the story. I really don't think it was that anticipated to be honest, but hopefully this one will leave people wanting more and then when I upload the next chapter people will cry out of joy, jump out of happiness, celebrate in an extravagant manner, etc, and just maybe achieve world peace. Too greedy of a dream? I don't think so anything's possible**

* * *

I feel awful. That seems to be quite the occurrence in my life. I don't even remember why I'm in pain. Oh, wait, yes I do. Damn it. Shouldn't have done that.

Now here's a question. Why I'm floating in a dark empty void? Wait a minute. I'm not dead am I? I sure hope not, I like life quite a bit, even if life doesn't like me.

I mean, I got into this situation only because of bad luck. I just had to get ripped off, I just had to get into a tavern brawl, I just had to leave that village, I just had to meet the magician tactician, I just had to fight the bandits, I just had to listen to Lissa's inner struggles, I just had to fail at killing the mage, I just had to save Chrom.

Maybe it's not entirely bad luck, it's just me continuously entering situations that will only end badly for me.

Sigh. This dream is boring.

I wonder how long this will last, there is only so much time I can monologue without something happening for me to comment on.

. . .

Oh geez. I'm not going anywhere am I? No matter, let's think something positive, like how I've got all this time to think about what to do in this empty, dark, desolate, boring void of nothingness. Think positive.

I'm just having so much fun, who wouldn't want to be stuck in a void due to the fact that you decided to sacrifice yourself because you felt sorry about that one girl that you talked to for about five minutes and-. NO, NO NO NO NO! I didn't sacrifice myself to save the brother of the worried sister, I just saved Chrom to ensure that I get paid, I would definitely not have gotten paid if he died, there's just no way I would ever risk my life to save someone else, it just isn't possible. I need to stop thinking about this! How can I possibly do that? Think, think, think. A slap of course!

Damn. It stings, why would someone in their right mind slap themselves? I admit I wasn't in the rightest state of mind at that moment, but who cares. Is 'rightest' even a word? Did I use it correctly? I'm thinking pointless things now. At least now I've got a clear mind. How about swimming towards the exit? Absolute genius. Let's go!

. . .

Let's go!

. . .

I'm not moving. At least I don't think I'm moving. it's hard to tell when you can't see.

Well, that plan was a bust, better think of something else.

I can't think of anything else. The creative juices aren't flowing. Now that I think about it, my hands and arms don't hurt, well, they do hurt, but not as much as I thought. You would think a fireball would cause more pain, but it only stings slightly, almost the same as the slap. Maybe I'm one of those people with a lot of magic resistance. No, that wouldn't work, I did pass out when I got hit by the fire ball, so there must be something else at play, although I could have passed out from fear. Somehow I don't find this very interesting. You would think that finding out the reason you survived a fireball would be more fun but it isn't, much to my dismay.

Sigh. I guess I'll just twiddle my thumbs for now. It's better than anything I've been doing.

I wonder how long I've been here, it's felt like hours, but time does goes slower the more bored you are, and I'm really bored, so I can't really say. This is painful, I just want to leave this place, so why can't I!

"Do something Brady! We can't have him dying on us!"

…Are those? Are those really? Are those really words? Sounds? Oh yes! I'm saved!

"But Inigo, we can't just save him. He was alive in the future, so he woulda still made it even if we don't heal im. We could throw him in the river and let fate run its course." Wait. Wait, wait, wait! Nooooooooo! Don't throw me in the river, I just want to wake up, please help. Can't you hear me? Heeellllooooooo.

"Listen to yourself Brady! We came back, so that means the past is changing. He could not survive if we throw him in the river!" Yes, you tell him Inigo, I've got no idea what nonsense you're spouting but as long as it keeps me alive. I just wish that if I do wake up they don't end up mugging me or something like that. Not like I have anything left for them to mug.

"Fine, I'll heal im. He gots some burns, but nothing I cannit handle," Good, I'm being healed and the wounds don't appear to be serious. "He should wake up in half n hour if I had to say." Yes! I'll live, thank you Brady! Thanks Inigo! I'll live!

"Thanks Brady. Tsk. Geez, why did we have to end up in this situation?" ...Did I hear that correctly? Sigh. I'm grateful and all about you saving me, but are you really complaining about your situation? Did you forget I'm right here, on the ground, unconscious?

"I can tell ya why, because you decided that eating the last of our rations woulda been a good idea. Now ya know why we're in this situation?" Well, good thing Inigo ate the rations, otherwise I would've died. I'll have to thank him later.

"Ok, Ok. Maybe I did sort of cause this to happen, but think of the good things that came out of it. We saved Cyrus," What. How do you know my name? And why do you keep acting as if you know what would've happened to me in the future if you hadn't rescued me?

Life will never gives me a break, not even when I'm unconscious… unconsciously conscious, knowingly unconscious. "So we have half an hour until he wakes. I'll go catch some fish then, we still haven't eaten lunch so I'm fairly hungry, and I'm pretty sure the old man over there would appreciate some food when he wakes." I'm not old, I'm in my early twenties mind you, but I digress.

I like that word, 'digress'. It sounds smart and can be used quite often. But I digress.

Heh.

Now then, how can I get out of this situation? This people are definitely not normal, they know my name, and act as if they know me, and my future. I really don't want to know who or what they are, or how they know it. Although I am curious about the situation I don't think it's safe to hang around them, so when the opportunity arises I'll make a run for it.

"Don't take too long, the sun'll set in a while, and I don't want to deal with any beasts of the night, that's yer job." Ok, it'll be only one person, I could make a run for it and make it if it's only one, but I don't think I'll be in a state that'll allow me to run when I wake now that I think about it, I did get hit by a fireball after all.

And as much as I want to leave this pair, I really need to know the condition of my body to see how far I can push myself, because if I try to run and they catch up, I'm as good as dead. Well, not really, they don't appear to want me dead, but the fact that they know a lot doesn't leave me very comfortable. Sigh. Still got half an hour of waiting to do, this'll be fun.

* * *

Dumdeedumdeedum.

Sigh.

How can half an hour take this long to pass? I'll go insane at this rate. Inigo is still fishing, I think. I haven't heard him return, and Brady is doing who knows what. Not being able to see does suck, a lot, I just hope I wake up soon. "This is unbearable!" D-did I just speak? Am I seeing? Yes. Yes, yes ,yes, YES! I'm awake, finally. This is bliss, I just want to stay like this a litt-.

"What da hell!"

Oh, right, I'm not alone, Brady is here might as well thank him. "Hey there, huh, thanks for heali- Holly!" He's a thug, he's going to beat me up and wear me as a coat, I need to run. "T-thanks for everything, I'll just, uh, be on my way." He still looks shocked from my sudden yell, I can use this. Just stand up and walk towards the forest, good, good. Strange, the ground is much closer than it was before. Ouch. Yep, pain, shouldn't have stood up. Should've checked how my body was doing before trying to escape, as was the plan.

I don't remember there being shoes in front of me before. "Hello, I guess you had a rough awakening, huh," Great, Inigo's back.

I give up. Life, you win, I'll go with the flow and see what happens, I'm too tired to go on anyways, not physically, but mentally. I've been up for who knows how long, and I don't think my life is completely at risk, they did save me, so let's just roll with it.

"I know Brady over there has a scary face, but he's a nice guy. Cmon Brady, he just woke up and you scared him, say you're sorry." Brady just looked at him in disbelief with that terrifying face of his. "Please." Inigo is now giving a pleading look, although it doesn't look that sincere to be honest.

"He just scared tha crap outa me Inigo, and you want me to be sorry? Sigh. Just this once alright, just because I want to get this over with. Sorry." Ok, Brady is more reasonable than he appears to be. I thought he was going to burst in a fit of anger, but I guess never judge a book by it's cover.

"Um, don't worry about it."

"Now that we have all made up, how about some lunch." Inigo, that might be one of the best ideas I've heard in awhile. "And by the way, my name is Inigo and, as you could probably guess, that's Brady," Brady gives a slight wave as he sets up the fire. "What's your name?"

So he's acting as if he doesn't know me, understandable, but he doesn't know that I actually know that he knows, I think that's about right, I can use that knowledge in my favor somehow. "I'm Cyrus, pleasure to meet you. How did you find me anyways?" I know the answer, but whatever, and I could swear that I heard Brady chuckling.

"Funny story actually," Inigo began. "We were traveling when our supplies run out, and so we decided to set up camp near the river and catch some fish."

"And who's fault wassit that we run out of them rations?" Brady asked.

And as an awkward silence began to settle I answer. "If I had to take a guess, it would be Inigo." Inigo cringed at my answer.

Inigo reagains his composure. "Anyways, that's in the past now, and we should always look towards the future. For example, food!" He shows off the fish, which are indeed many. He heads over to the fire and gets on with the cooking.

"What should I do?" I feel like I should do something to earn their trust, even if they are pretty trusting of me.

"Don't ya worry about it, ya had some nasty burns so take some time to heal. How did you get them burns anyways?"

"Funny story, actually." I heard Inigo give a light chuckle. "I was in a town, with a someone I just met, when it just happened to get raided by bandits. It was there that I met, if you can believe this, prince Chrom and princess Lissa," They don't seem interested, even if they are acting as if they are, they wow when they should and chuckle when they should. It's as if they have heard this story before, if that was the case I wouldn't blame them, with them going about the future and such and life hating me and all. "Then, when the fireball was closing in I pushed Chrom out of the way only to have the fireball hit me instead. I fell to the river and passed out, that's how I arrived to where I am now."

"Funny story indeed." Inigo says. "On other news, fish is ready." I head over to grab a fish. Although it hurts to grab, I'm too hungry to care. Although I think I'm missing something. My gloves!

"What happened to my gloves?"

Brady looked at me. "I'm afraid the gloves didn survive the fireball. As for yer coat, it's sleeves were burned, but all in all still usable. It's ova there if ya need it."

My gloves are gone. Sigh. I paid good money for the gloves and coat, at least my trench coat is usable. I pick it up and it is indeed missing its sleeves, not completely though, the left side is completely sleeveless, but the right sleeves length was in between the shoulder and the elbow, although the ends are clearly burned it does have some style. I like it. As for my other belongings, their gone, my lance is gone, my wallet I believe fell into the river, one of my boots is missing, and my shirt is fine, surprisingly, as are my pants.

I decide to deal with everything tomorrow, as I tend to do most of the time nowadays, and head over to the cooked fish.

"So, Cyrus, where are you headed?" Inigo asks as I sit.

"Currently to Ylisse. Afterall, I did save the prince of a country. I'm sure I'll get a nice reward for that."

"Oh. What a coincidence, we're also going to Ylisse." Brady shot Inigo a questioning look. Suspicious. "How about we go together?"

Let's see what my options are. First, go with them, terrible idea. Second, don't go with them, not good since I don't have supplies and I'm injured. I'll have to go with option A for now until I am healed. And once I'm healed, I'll get some coin and then go with option B.

I still need to appear hesitant though. "I'm not sure, how about I go with you to the next town and see from there." Nailed it.

"Fair enough." Inigo runs his hand over his white hair, which color seems really similar to Robin's. Strange, you do not usually meet people with white hair in Ylisse, now if it was Plegia on the other hand then it would be more common.

Now then, time to gather information. Sounds fun.

"Are you mercenaries? Because you don't look like merchants to me." I had to ask, if I didn't I wouldn't know how apt with the blade they are.

Brady was the one to answer. "You could say that. Although we just do them odd jobs here and there, like working at taverns or construction sites. It's only that Inigo likes the sound of being called a merc since it attracts women." …I don't know what to make of that.

"Brady, Brady, Brady. Don't listen to him Cyrus, we really are mercenaries, we just defeated a wanted criminal the town before last."

"So you're adept with the blade?"

"I think that's an understatement," Sigh. "You see we have traveled far and wide defeating bandits and saving damsels in distress as we go. There are little places we haven't visited and I can assure you it's thanks to my skill with the blade that we made it this far. But not only that, I've also learned the arts of ancient magic which has allowed me to save multiple damsels in need." So he's skilled with the blade and also knows magic, hard to tell if that's true or not. I look towards Brady for answers.

Brady sees me looking. "Sadly, yes. He is fairly skilled with the blade and magic." Ok.

"And Brady, do you compare to his ability?" He shakes his head.

Inigo says. "Don't cut yourself short Brady. Even though he prefers healing," Wow, didn't see that one coming. I expected him to use a club, but I guess not. "Brady is still able to fight. Brady's father made him learn dagger techniques to defend himself, and it worked, although he doesn't use it all that much so he's not that good, but still a cut above the rest." So Brady, the scariest man I've seen heals and uses small daggers to fight. Ok.

On to the next question. "Inigo, you said you traveled does that mean you're not from Ylisse?"

Inigo scratches the back of his head. "Yes, we come from a country past Valm actually." Damn that's far. Valm is a couple weeks away by boat from Ferox, and it's a month's March to reach Ferox. And their country is even further away from it. Cool.

"So why did you leave then?"

Inigo looked away from me as he started speaking. "Well, it's not like we could stay there. Our town was ravaged by bandits you see, therefore we were forced to leave. We left with some of our friends but got separated, I managed to find Brady but we've had no luck finding the rest. So now we're traveling the continent trying to find our friends." He finishes with a sigh.

I wish I had a backstory, the most I get is, kicked out of house because there's not enough money. Well, technically I wasn't kicked, I chose to leave, all because I was bored. I definitely should've stayed. A lame reason to travel compared to those two. But if I think about it, it's much better than seeing my house be destroyed.

Brady stood while shaking his head, his short orange Mohawk swaying as his head moved. "It's late, geez, we betta go to sleep. We've got marching ahead of us."

"I think so too." Inigo seconded.

That's a great idea, sleep after a tragic backstory. But I really want to sleep, not because I'm tired but because I want to turn off my brain. "Alright. I'll go and rest some more." I say as I finish the fish and head over to a nearby patch of grass. This'll be my bed I guess.

I lay down and put the coat over me. I look over at Inigo who is running his hand through his hair trying to find the bucket of water to put out the fire. He has white hair like Robin and even more interesting he also uses magic, just like him, maybe they are related or he's just one of the lost friends, not that Robin would know since he has amnesia.

As I look around I see Inigo's weapons, a steel sword and an arcthunder, basically thunder level 3. I would definitely not want to get in a fight with him …and much less Brady, not because of his fighting ability, which apparently isn't that great but above average, but because of how intimidating he is, I'd be to scared to hit him. But even though he looks incredibly scary, the kind that if you see him on the street you want to run away kind of scary, he's still a nice guy. His hair doesn't help him at being less scary either. It's orange, it looks as if he dyed his hair and that makes him look even more spooky. I look over towards him and he's down for the count.

I wonder how Robin's doing. I didn't get to talk to him a whole lot now that I think about it, even so, I'd like to talk to him once again. And who knows maybe he is one of those lost friends of Inigo's. I'll have to ask them later if he is or not.

Sigh. I can't fall asleep. My mind is tired but my body isn't. What a conundrum. That's how conundrum is used I think, but I could be wrong.

There's not much for me to do. I can make out the camp well enough since my eyes adjusted to the dark. I think it's midnight about now, and yet I can't sleep. I could escape. No, I wouldn't make it far without any money or weapons. Sigh. I already have a plan, no need to go and do something needless like escaping to the forest. I don't even know what forest this is. I probably should've asked where we are.

The unsheathing of a blade snaps me out of my concentration. Turns out Inigo pulled out his sword. I sincerely hope he isn't going to kill me. He, instead of heading towards me, heads towards the edge of the camp.

"Cyrus. Wake up." Brady snuck up to me and scared the living daylights out me. How did he get over here without me noticing? "Oh, yer awake, good. Be ready, we might be under attack."

"Under attack?" I really hope they are wrong about that. The shuffling in the bushes, the constant groans, and the red dots heading towards us proved me wrong. Wait. Shuffling bushes I understand, but constant groans and flying red orbs I don't.

Inigo walks backwards towards us, never taking his eyes of the forest. "Brady, it's risen, we gotta go." Brady instantly went to gather their belongings. "Cyrus you too, but you only have a coat so I guess you're ready." He says jokingly but he is clearly tense. As he finishes his sentence a grotesque human like corpse with blood red eyes with an axe jumped out of the bushes.

The creature attacked Inigo, but with amazing reflexes the white haired swordsman parried the blow and slashed through it's stomach and settled on a fighting stance facing the corpse that by all rights shouldn't be standing at this moment. "Go! I'll catch up." Inigo said. Without waiting a second longer I run as fast as I could, which is not very fast, and pass Brady who, after grabbing a bag and his staff, starts running after me.

"What are those things?!" I ask to Brady who adjusts his speed so he doesn't leave me behind.

"T-those are the, umhm, r-risen, yea." Brady says as he stumbles over his words. "T-that dont matter now, we head towards the river, that's the meetup point, k?" I nod and we head towards the river. I look behind and I can still see Inigo, he is now engaged with multiple risen and has started firing magic along with his swordplay.

As we close the distance between the riverbank and us, a pair of risen come out of seemingly nowhere and attack us. One of the two risen, who both wield axes, engages me and another attacks Brady. I reach for my lance only to remember I don't have it and just barely avoid the strike that would have split my body in two. After I dodged the axe the risen hits me with the side of the weapon sending me flying to the nearest tree which I hit with my back, knocking all the air out of me. The aberration starts charging at me, but falls as a dagger hits the back of it's knee, the owner of the dagger is Brady who has already replaced the dagger with a new one and continues to parry and slash at the risen currently harassing him.

I stand, still weakened by the hit, and search for a weapon. The fallen risen stands and limps towards me, it raises his axe and launches and overhead strike, I sidestep to the right and get behind it and manage to snatch the dagger from it's leg. The risen spins with its axe, I backstep out of it's range but I lose my footing causing me to get grazed on my left cheek as I fall backwards.

The risen raises its axe once again and strikes vertically at me, I use the dagger to redirect the blow, but the power is so great that it sends the dagger flying out of my hands, even though the power was huge I still managed to change its trajectory enough for it to strike the dirt to my right.

The risen who is now looming on top of me, with it's red eyes and mouth spewing black fog, raises its right fist, but before it can do anything its chest is impaled by a steel sword and is pushed to the ground then its head is quickly incinerated by thunder. The white haired swordsman then rises and fires more thunder towards the risen who engaged Brady and is swiftly dealt with. But it was too late as Brady has sustained heavy damage and falls towards a nearby tree while clutching his side. Although wounded he takes out his first aid and starts applying it to his wound.

Inigo, who is now sporting various wounds, pants as he uses the steel sword for balance. There are three more risen heading over to our location, two axemen and a swordsman. Inigo fires more spells until his tome disintegrates from too much use, he grabs his sword and readies himself. The axemen are the first to strike. Inigo parries the first blow and ducks under the next one slashing the latter risen's back in the process, he then blocks the axemen's counterpart's flurry of blows.

I stand and grab the thunderstruck risen's axe and head towards the confrontation. I manage to land a clean hit on the already wounded risen who had it's back towards me, but the strike is too shallow. I'm then hit with a powerful strike from the other axeman who's attack I was able to barely block with my own weapon. The strength of the strike was immense, my hands burned from the pain as I was pushed back. I'm forced to drop the axe due to the pain being too much to bear.

As I drop the axe I spot the dagger that was sent flying before. The axeman keeps attacking with no signs of stopping. As it continues to attack I fail to dodge all the blows which end up giving me multiple wounds and cuts, nothing severe, but the wounds do slow me down even further. As the axeman goes for another strike it loses it's footing which allows me to roll out of his attack and head towards the dagger. Holding the dagger burns my hand, but I keep holding on to it. The risen charges me at me with an overhead strike, I sidestep to the left and chop off its hand in the process. Now with only one hand its attacks are more predictable and I'm able keep slashing at it. As the fight drags on I lose more and more stamina which cause my reaction time to falter, causing me to receive more cuts from the axe. The risen strikes once again but overshoots causing it to stumble forwards, that is when I jam the dagger into it's head, finally killing the monster.

No longer being able to stand I fall to the ground close to the defeated risen. It's body starts dissipating slowly, leaving only some black fog as it disappears. I gaze over at the other dead risen and it's the same phenomenon, although the other dead risen are almost completely gone by now.

I look over to Inigo who is barely standing, he has even more wounds than before. He manages to parry the axe but is then kicked by the axeman pushing him back and causing him to fall on his knees. "Dammit." I hear him mutter under his breath. Inigo pulls out a dark purple tome and holds it with his left hand and the sword with his right.

As the swordmaster closes in with a vertical strike, the magic wielding swordsman steps in and parries the blow and steps to its side and uses the momentum of the step to decapitate the risen swordsman. The axeman is practically on top of the remaining swordsman, it raises its axe but never gets a chance to use it as a black and purple beam obliterates it's upper body putting an end to the fight.

Inigo, who stands over the bodies of the defeated enemies, falls to his knees. He uses the sword as a cane as to not fall on the floor completely. But before he is able to stand, he coughs out blood. He spits out the blood, but he keeps coughing. And once the coughing finally stops he mutters. "Dammit indeed." His final words before falling to the ground.

I stay still on the ground and search the forest for more of those monsters who, to my relief, seem to be gone. I lazily get on my feet and head over towards Inigo while tumbling over my step. I make it next to Inigo and crouch down next to him. His wounds are many but none appear to be lethal, what a relief.

"Cyrus!" Brady cries out. "Bring Inigo ova here now!" He yells with impatience all while clutching his bloody side. With no real choice on the matter I put my arms around Inigo and carry him over to Brady all the while my body screams in agony at the many limits I'm breaking. Hopefully my body still functions after all this, if it doesn't then I'll do… well, not much since I won't be able to move, but I'll keep the grudge and I'll figure something out.

Once I finally arrive over to Brady I fall as gracefully as a sack of potatoes. I'm exhausted and for damn good reason, I fought off the living dead, it took so much out of me that even carrying a body only five or so meters makes my body burn in pain. Sigh. I'll need some incredible amount of sleep to recover from this exhaustion.

Brady looks over Inigo's body and grabs his heal staff and starts working away at the wounds. I'm too tired to care. "Brady, if you can, heal me while I sleep." As I close my eyes I faintly hear him yelling at me to not go to sleep. Of course I can't sleep if you keep yelling and shaking me but your attempts will be in vain, I can feel myself drifting off. Sigh. I needed this.

Once again I am in an empty void. Great, fantastic, stunning, amazing, incredible, freaking WONDERFUL. What can I say, I'm overjoyed this happened, who wouldn't? I just fought off the living dead, almost died multiple times, and may have actually died from exhaustion.

Huh, I just got a weird sense of deja vu. Anyways, I just want to sleep, but I can't, and it's infuriating, this whole thing is infuriating. Let's think back, walking corpses that want to kill you, what even are those things? They spew black fog, turn into black fog after they're dead and have spooky red eyes. What else, what else, OH, Inigo and Brady knew something about those things, I'm so going to question them after waking up.

On second thought, maybe pushing them for answers might not be the brightest idea, they could kidnapped me and do… stuff that I'd rather not think about.

It's rather quiet in here, I'd expect Brady to be yelling at me to wake up as he did when I was falling asleep, but I guess since he figured out I'm alive he just let me sleep. I am just asleep, please don't let me be dead, my wounds weren't serious so I shouldn't be dead.

"You are not dead." A feminine voice broke me out of my internal crisis. "You are just in… let's call it the inside of your mind. It is my fault that you ended up in this place, and for that I apologize."

"W-what?" That was all I could say as the shock from encountering a new unknown presence in what was apparently the 'inside' of my mind.

"I am sure you are confused, but there is no need to worry I don't mean you any harm. As for the reason you are in this situation I shall get to that in a moment as I believe introductions are in other. Ehem. Greetings, my name is Tiki, and I'm the voice of the divine dragon Naga."

As I turn towards the voice of the mysterious character I am met with the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She has long green hair that is tied as a ponytail, the green hair matches her deep green eyes, she is wearing a red dress that ends as a short skirt with with pink silk tied as a ribbon as a sort of belt, and red high boots that reach up slightly beyond her knees. The red in her attire is as deep as blood and it enunciates her green hair even more and-.

"Excuse me. Cyrus, are you okay? You've been frozen in place for a while now. I hope I didn't shock you too much."

"Ehem, ehem. No need to worry, I am perfectly fine." No I'm not.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you have many questions, therefore I'll try to respond to the best of my ability."

Questions, questions, questions, I need a question. "What exactly is this place?" Good start. Now I need to get as much information out of her so I'll just wait for her to answer. Damn it she's beautiful, NO, focus, don't get carried away now Cyrus, think about the mission.

"As I explained before, this place is the inside of your mind, or consciousness if you prefer." Ok. So I'm inside my mind, head, consciousness, etc. Great.

"How did this happen? If you don't mind me asking." As soon as I asked the question she tensed up, and started biting her lower lip.

"That is because, well, as I explained before I am the voice of the divine dragon Naga-."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you are the voice of Naga, The Naga. As in the divine dragon god Naga."

"Yes."

"So it's real. The dragon is real. God is real. Wait, if this is my head how do I know I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm not sure how I can prove that, but I assure you this is very much real."

Sigh. I just can't. I went to sleep to rest and this is what I get, the voice of God telling me that God is real. What a day. "Anyways, Tiki, how did I end up here?" After I asked she tensed up again and avoided eye contact.

"Well, as I explained I am the voice of Naga. I have been the voice for a very long time and haven't had any interactions with humans in quite some time. And as the voice there isn't much you can do but rest and wait until you are needed, that can be quite tedious.

"After having nothing to do for an eternity I decided to look at the world through a pool of mana that allows me to see very far away. I don't use the pools very often, because when I do I see people having fun and enjoying themselves, something I don't get to experience often. I am not sure what possessed me to take a look, but I did, and I saw you. I saw you fight alongside prince Chrom and saw you sacrifice yourself for him even though you had just met.

"I have seen many people die, I am not stranger to it, but when I saw you sacrifice yourself I had an urge to help you, I don't know why I just did. And so I shared with you some of my power using the power of the mila tree, that's the place I now call my home, and used it to send the power to you, and it worked.

"That's how you survived the fireball back then. But there was a slight problem, since I hadn't used my powers in so long I accidentally sent you more power than I meant which caused you enter this state." She moved her hand to show the dark empty place that is my mind. "And there's something else, since I shared with you too much of my power our minds sort of became connected. Sorry. I am so sorry."

I wanted to speak but there was so much information thrown at my face that I had a hard time processing it. To my surprise I managed to recover fairly quickly from the information dump, but now I was stuck with this situation. Sigh.

"Tiki."

"Yes?" She answered nervously.

"You have no need to be sorry, in fact I should be thanking you, it is thanks to you that I'm alive, and since our minds are connected I finally have someone to talk to." She seems calmer now, and if it really is true that our minds are connected then I can finally have a chance at hitting it off with a woman. It's not that I can't talk to women, it's just that when talking to women I always end up using pickup lines unintentionally, personally I think they're good but it seems they really are not. Anyways I usually end up seeming to much like flirt, and my relationship with women end up going nowhere. Now that I think about it I haven't said anything of my usual lines, I guess all the information dump has thrown me off my game. So this is my lucky break, it must be fate.

"Cyrus, you don't have to worry about our minds being connected, my powers should return by tomorrow so you just to wait. By the time you sleep again I'll be out of your hair." Should've expected that. I really hate my luck.

"So I won't get to talk to you again?" Please, pleeaassseee don't let that be the case.

"That's exactly right. That way you won't have to deal me again." Urhg, why.

"Am I bother to deal with? Because if so then you don't need to bother." That might have been harsher than intended. She looks taken aback so I might have messed up. Sigh.

"N-no, not at all. If anything, you would want to get rid of me so you can sleep soundly." Oh. Oh. Oooohhhh. I get it.

"Why not at all, Tiki, I can assure you that talking to you has been pleasure. You are a sight for sore eyes, I've had nothing but bad luck, but encountering you has been the best thing that has happened to me in a while. I've almost died a couple times now but I doubt anyone would've cared. Just knowing that you cared enough to save me is better than anything I could receive. So don't say that you are a bother."

"Thanks," She smiled a small smile. "But you need not waste your kind words with me. I am extremely grateful, but I am not deserving of such praise, I just saved you on a whim, I was going to let you die as I have many others. It is by mere luck that you are alive now." What to say and what not to say, that is the question.

"Tiki, the fact that you could have let me die like many others but didn't means a lot to me. You may not think of much of it, but I can assure you it is. I am indebted to you, my life belongs to you." I think I did pretty good there. Now she won't cut the connection. Buuuuttt knowing my luck…

"No need to force yourself to thank me. But I thank you, your words mean more than you think. Now I shall leave you, I have used up enough of your time. I bid you goodbye." And with that she disappeared without so much as a trace.

"...I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." I say to no one in particular.

As I lay in the desolate void I think of different ways the situations could have gone. I could've been more pushy, that wouldn't work she would've been overwhelmed, maybe more passive, no. She didn't seem confident in herself, she did say that she hadn't talked to a person in a long time but she also acted as if she wasn't worth much, I'd think being the voice of Naga would give anyone an ego boost since you're the voice of literally god, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Something must have happened in her past, but nothing I can do now.

Wait. There is something I can do. Tiki said our minds are connected so I just have to use the connection to contact her. Oh yes.

I stand and start stretching. I'm ready. No I'm not. I just realized I don't know what to do. Maybe if I think the words in my head she'll hear them? Worth a try.

Tiki, can you hear me? One two testing. Nope, not working. Maybe if I shout. "Tiki! Can you hear me!" Doesn't seem to be working.

I close my eyes and put my fingers to my head and shout. "MIND POWERS ACTIVATE!"

"HOLLY NAGA!" A voice! Although it's a male one, why? I can guess the answer. Sigh. I open my eyes and look to where the sound came from and see Brady down on the ground with a scared look on his face. Of course.

Sigh. "Hey Brady." I would be surprised but I don't have it me to be surprised right now.

"D-don't just 'hey Brady' me! Ya scared me half to death!"

"Sorry about that." Not really though.

"Is this going to be yer thing, every time ya wake up yer gonna scare me? If so I swear I'll silence ya." I hope he means the silence staff, the one that doesn't let you speak, but knowing my luck it probably isn't. Nah, Brady's too nice a guy to kill me. I hope.

"Hey Brady, you know someone called Tiki by any chance?" And as soon as the words left my mouth he stopped his rant and looked at me with a shocked face.

* * *

 **A/N: We meet again, I've been expecting you. Now you might have realized the some characters are OOC, and that's because reasons.**

 **First, Inigo. I think I made him too egotistical. Nothing else to say really I just recently started playing Awakening again after a couple years and I don't have a firm grasp on his character. But it's possible that he'll just stay an egotistical prick, if you don't like it, too bad. My story, My rules. I hope I wasn't too harsh there, please keep reading the story, don't leave, I promise I won't be rude.**

 **Second, Brady. I never used Brady and I haven't done any research on him so all the knowledge I have from him is from other fanfics. Probably should've done some research.**

 **Third and last, Tiki. She is purposefully out of character, at least I think I made her out of character. Anyways, the reason for her acting like that is because I changed the story a little. Tiki didn't sleep for a millennia, or however long she slept, she instead slept for a couple hundred and has been awake for a long time and hasn't interacted with people in a long time- By long time I mean a long time in manakete years. So it's like Castaway but in manakete years and Tiki didn't go crazy. It's all in purpose so calm down, unless it's because you know it's on purpose and that's why you don't like it. If so write your grivances in review form and post them, I'll gladly take criticism.**

 **If you don't know Castaway it's that movie about that man stranded in an island with a volleyball. Go watch it, it's pretty good.**


End file.
